into the woods
by ihavealife
Summary: ok sorry the last chapter totally and utterly SUCKED. but i needed to finish it so that i wcould start a new fanfic bear with me please!
1. UH OH CHEERIOS

"you like him"

"i do NOT like him!"

"sure.."

"shut up!"

"Go talk to him"

"NO WAY"

"you want to though"

"says who?"

"you"

"NO! HES A _PIG_!"

* * *

"i saw you cuddle him"

"when?"

"just now.. after he hugged celine dion"

"well..it means nothing"

"you. LIKE. HIM!"

* * *

Duncan: Hey princess

Courtney: Duncan. SHUT UP! I DONT LIKE YOU! ARGH!

Duncan: ..all i said was hey. but now that you mention it.. you want me!

* * *

IN THE MESS HALL:

Chris: campers.. we watch your every move. your every face and your every bathroom break. oh! which reminds me.. Harold? where is he? oh there you are. dude your mom sent your pills today for your bladder issue

Harold: awe man!

Chris: as i was saying.. it is my duty as a crappy reailty tv show host to make your life entertainingly miserable. so.. how many of you think Courtney has a thing for Duncan?

Courtney: what?!

The entire room suddenly has 23 hands that shoot up including Chris, chef and even Heather.

Chris: i knew it! awesome! okay then.. just to make this interesting.. were gonna send these two lovebirds into the woods with very limited supplies and see what happens from then on. This my freidns, is a great way to get really high ratings

Chef: hahaha.

Courtney: this is not fair! what about Geoff and Bridgette? Owen and Izzy? GWEN AND TRENT!?

Chris: well they arent in crazy denial right now but good point. well send all of you into the woods then.

Courtney: good so now i can be with Gwen and Bridgette right?

Chris: not to fast.. well be sending you to different parts of the woods.

Duncan: not that i object or anything.. but how long will this be?

Chris: until i send chef to come and get you... which could be a day or two. or even a week! so eat your breakfast fast and meet me in front of the communal bathrooms in 15. saavy?

Heather: what about the rest of us then?

Chris: PARTY UNTIL ITS OVER!

Geoff: awe man! no fair!

Duncan: well well well.. looks like princess here will be spending some quality with me -smirks-

CONFESSION CAM:

Gwen: Chris.. is a monster. -sigh-but i guess Trent and i have a better relationship with Courtney does with Duncan.

Geoff: I dont see why this is a bad thing.. i mean we get to spend the nesxt few days with our crushes right?

Duncan: okay. what the heck i might as well say it. i bribed Chris with five bucks to set this whole thing up. hahaha what a cheapskate (slaps his forhead)

Courtney: i feel like this is all my fault! ARGH. _somebody _is going to get seriously hurt whithin the next 24 hours!

Owen: WOOHOOOO!


	2. a rough start for some

Duncan/Courtney

Courtney: your oging the wrong way

Duncan: oh really? too bad.

Courtney: I have a lawyer AND an attorney you know.. so let me remind you once again. If i get bruised or hurt in any way, your juvenile butt is going to be--

Duncan stops walking and grabs her waist, inching his way closer to her. Courtney's heart punds as her face turns bright red.

Duncan: awwe your blushing and you havent pushed me away yet. you want me. so.. where were we? (moves closer to her)

Courtney: ugh. you are SUCH a pig!

she pushes him away and starts walking again

* * *

Gwen/Trent

Gwen: you know.. im glad we were dragged into this.

Trent: oh really? why is that?

Gwen: well, no bears, no Chris and no Heather

Trent: your right and all we have to do is enjoy eachothers comany until chris comes and gets us

Gwen: How long do you think it'll be?

Trent: 3 days or so.. the longer the better right?

Trent lifts Gwens chin up with his finger and smiles mysteriously at her. she blushes

Geoff/ Bridgette

Geoff: you know, you look really good when your walking

Bridgette: uhh.. thanks.

* * *

CONFESSION CAM:

Bridgette: Geoffs sweet and all.. but hes kind of a clueless flirt.. its cute.

Duncan: man, Geoff nneds to learn how to charm chicks..like me. why else do you think Princess loves me? -smirks-

Geoff: i thinik i have this flirting thing down solid.

Gwen: Geoff? oh yah.. fail.

* * *

Izzy: ahaha Owen you are so funny! Have you ever played canastas before?

Owen: oh my goodness yes i have!

Izzy: ahah wow!

...

Owen: wanna make out now?

Izzy: sure.


	3. sappy sappy stuff

Courtney/Duncan

Courtney:okay, so my plan is that we wander around long enough untilk we find the others.

Duncan: okay...but unless you want to be wandering around while its dark and dangerous.. we have to set up the tent.

Courtney: fiiiine. but your doing it

Duncan: oh and what makes you so sure Princess?

Courtney: because your stronger.. and i cant possibly set up two whole tents by myself!

Duncan: what? two.. tents?

Courtney: yes. one for me and one for you. duh

Duncan: umm we only have one tent darling -winks-

Courtney: WHAT WHY?!

Duncan: becaus ei thought i brought the big one with the separate rooms.. but i guess Chris switched it with the small dinky one.

Courtney: thats fine. looks like your sleeping under the stars tonight Duncan.

Duncan: I dont think so. looks like were sleeping together tonight..but that usually comes after the kiss -smirks-

Duncan brings her closer.

Courtney: ew. get away from me! ugh. fine. we'll sleep in the same tent but if you lay one grimy finger on me..

Duncan: i know i know. my trouble making butt will go right back where it belongs in prison.

* * *

Gwen/Trent

Gwen is lying down next to Trent gazing up at the stars.

Trent: theres the big dipper

Gwen: yep and theres another shooting star

Trent: i always told myself that i would watch shooting stars with someone special

Gwen: oh really?

Trent: yah.. and now i am

Gwen blushes again

Gwen: uhh.. do you think Chris sent cameramen here?

Trent: i dunno why?

Gwen: i just hear one of them say 'awwe'

* * *

Geoff/Bridgette

Coyote howling

Bridgette: 0.0

Geoff: you scared or something?

Bridgette: just a bit

Geoff: no worries dude! we can talk about something not so scary.. to distract you

Bridgette: okay.. i wonder what the others are up to

Geoff: well Duncan has probabky cheated his way to Courtney. my guess is that theyre either killing eachother or making out right now

Bridgette giggles

Geoff: Owen and Izzy? i..would rather not say. Izzy's got some serious crazy issues and Trent is probably strumming his guitar for Gwen

Bridgette: yah Gwen is a hard person to please though

Geoff looks over at her

Geoff: and me? Im probably thinking about how much i like the girl next to me and how tempted i am to kiss her right now

Bridgette: we can make that happen

Geoff: awesome.

* * *

Courtney/Duncan

Courtney: hey Duncan? theres a lake over there. im gonna go wash while you set up

Duncan: right, your heigness

Courtney: just..stay here okay?

Duncan: you think that ill come and spy dont you? -grins-

Courtney: ..maybe. if you werent such a pig i would feel comfortable around you more.

Duncan: okay look, i may be somewhat of a perv to you but i would never do that

Courtney: your being thoughtful?!

Duncan: lemme rephrase that. i wouldnt look at you naked.. YET. you still havent kissed me remember?

Courtney grabs her things and leaves.

--LATER--

The tent is so small that if Duncan was even the slightest big broader, Courtney would have to sleep on top of him.

Courtney: ugh.

Duncan: wat is it princess?

Courtney: well.. 1, this tent is so small that im actualy touching you. and 2, i wish youd put on a shirt

Duncan: whats wrong? feeling a bit..nervous?

Courtney: no! its just that

Duncan: what?

Courtney: umm.. just stay away from me okay?

Duncan: ouch. if my ego wasnt this big that would have heart babe

Courtney: no Duncan. its not you.. its just that i have this.. secret.. thing..

Duncan shifts to his side to face her as he puts a hand on her stomache to comfort her. he feels a strange bump under her shirt

Duncan: whats this?

Courtney pushes his hand away but accidently pushes her shirt along with it revealing something shiny on her belly button.

Dunan: YOU have a belly button ring?! -amused-

Courtney: -sigh- yes.

Duncan: so the princess has a dark side. can i see it?

Courtney: you might as well

she pushes her shirt up and there is a silver heart.

Duncan: that looks.. surprisngly hot on you.

Courtney: just dont tell anyone okay?

Duncan: your secrets safe with me

--FLASHBACK--

duncan and the bunny scene

Duncan: okay i did it! happy? just dont tell anyone okay? I dont want them thinking im..soft or anything.

Courtney: your secrets safe with me.

--END FLASHBACK--

Courtney: you know.. for a delinquit your not that bad

Duncan: oh im bad.

he puts his arm around her as she rests against him

Courtney: you are such a flirt sometimes.

Duncan: too ture.. now how about that kiss?

Courtney leans in cautiously and kisses him, her body gradually mvoing on top of him, her hands gradually finding their way to his bare, hard chest. He loved it. surprised..but enjoying it. The scent of her lavender soap her, her minty breath and her hot body breathing against him. as they break apart, Duncan smiles.

Duncan: didnt know you had itin you

Courtney: its not like it matters or anything. you dont even like me. im not even ATTRACTIVE. so good night Duncan. im.. sorry for bothering you.

Duncan: Before you fall asleep Courtney..

Courtney opens her eyes in shock that he actually said her real name.

Duncan: your wrong.


	4. cant get along

Izzy wakes up on a very fat and squishy matress

Izzy: -yawn- RISE AND SHINE OWEN!

Owen: breakfast?!

* * *

Gwen waks up slowly and sluggishly

Gwen: Trent? hello?

She fixes her hair and looks around until she hears a guitar

Trent:

_your face shines like a million stars_

_i wonder if you love me too_

_coz years from now ill remember this_

_and the first time i ever kissed you.._

Gwen: Trent?

Trent: oh good morning. i was just working on something for someone

Gwen: oh well.. it was really good

Trent: you liked it?

Gwen: of course! whos it for anyways?

Trent: you'll see

* * *

Duncan woke up to see Courtney cuddling him in her sleep. she suddenly wakes up.

Courtney: oh crap! this never happened okay?

Duncan: sure sure.. just like how you didnt make out with me yesterday -winks-

Courtney: shut it. i dont know what i was thinking.

Duncan: i do.. you were thinking.. DUNCAN.. DUNCAN. with moan if you know what i mean princess

Courtney gets up and slaps him.

* * *

CONFESSION CAM:

Courtney: Duncan is such a jerk.

Duncan: she is like the best kisser -smirks- and that belly button ring looks hot

Courtney: does he even LIKE me?! ugh.

Duncan: she digs me

Courtney: maybe..kissing him was a mistake.

Duncan: maybe.. she doesnt know that i dig her too

Courtney: he flirts with anything with boobs! well.. almost everything -remembers eva-

Duncan: she'll come around.

Courtney: okay i am done with this confession thing -turns off camera-

* * *

Courtney: have you ever considered that maybe i kissed you to shut you up?

Duncan: have you ever considered that i will ner shut up?

Courtney: well.. why cant you just be mature for once?

Duncan: because then i wouldnt be the bad boy criminal that you know and love -looks at nails-

Courtney: oh yah? says who?!

Duncan: haha. you did princess

Courtney: 0.0 when?

Duncan: you talk in your sleep. its kinda cute

Courtney: ugh! whatever. go make yourself useful for once and find us food

Duncan: ppfft. thats the chick's job. ill pitch the tents down

Courtney: FINE!


	5. meeting up

* * *

Owen: oh man, weve been wandering these bloody woods for three hours now without any food. Izzy.. if i die out here from starvation i just want you to know that you mean more to me that a chocolatey sundae filled with..

Izzy: OH LOOK SOMEONES RIGHT THERE!

Owen: i think its Duncan

Izzy: HEYYA DUNCAN! OVER HERE!

Owen: dude how ya been? got any food?

Duncan: oh great its tubby and crazy girl

Izzy: your hilarious! do you have any food? were STARVING!

Owen: amen woman. amen.

Duncan: Preicess went looking for some food awhile ago. she should be back soon

Izzy looks around

Izzy: whos princess?

Owen whispers to her

Owen: i think he means Courtney.

Izzy: oh. well why do you call her that? ahaha

Duncan: because.. shes like a princess. beautiful and totally stuck up.

Izzy: awwe haha! you think shes beautiful! that is soo romantic. it reminds me of when my uncle married a snake and then people tried to kill him with some kind of poison coz they thought he was crazy. ahaha can you believe it?

Duncan: ...

Owen nudges Duncan

Owen: haha. isnt she just the greatest?

Duncan: no. shes kind of a freak dude.

* * *

Gwen: Trent.. im gonna go look for something to eat. im starving.

Trent: okay sure. just dont get lost okay?

Gwen: dont worry

-- 3 hours later--

Gwen: oh crap i think im lost.

she sits down against a log and hears nearby bushes rusting.

Gwen: crap crap crap. hello whos there?

Voice: OUCH DUDE

Gwen: ..GEOFF?!

Geoff pops out of the bushes.

Gwem: oh hey bra! wats up? havent seen you in awhile. wheres trent?

Gwen: i went look for food.. and now im lost. surpsie surprise. -rools eyes-

Geoff: oh hey me too! i lost Bridgette like 2 hours ago.

* * *

Bridgette: Geoff's been gone for a really long time.. -pictures Geoff being eaten by a bear-

she goes looking for him around the beach areas and hears someone strumming their guitar

Bridgette: that sounds like.. Trent?!

* * *

Courtney comes back with berries and protein bars.

Duncan: finally princess! i thought you got eaten by a bear or something. what gives?

Courtney: and since when do YOU care about my well being?

Duncan: ever since you locked lips with me last night? -wink-

Owen and Izzy pop out of the tent

Owen: OH YAH WOOHOO AWESOME DUDE YOU SCROED ONE WITH THE COURTNEY!

Izzy: yah Duncan!

Courtney: WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!

Owen: are those protein bars?


	6. unexpected friends and feelings

Duncan: well i was just clearing the area when i hear owen and crazy girl come by. protein bars?

Courtney: great. now i have two MORE morons to deal with! great Duncan! thats just GREAT!

Duncan: hey princess. its not my fault okay?

Courtney: whatever. OWEN! argh! you ate all the food already?

Owen: -burps- hehe.. sorry Courtney.

Courtney: now i have to find more. Izzy and i will be back soon. when we ocme back this had better be cleaned up! understand?!

Duncan: yes maam.

Courtney: whatever

* * *

Duncan: nice going man. oh whatever its cool. so how are you and craz-- i mean.. Izzy?

Owen: oh dude its just so awesome! shes the only girl who ive ever connected with and shes a good maker outer you know?

Duncan: lucky boy you are. -rolls eyes-

Owen: what about you and Courtney? you working your Duncan charm on her yet?

Duncan: okay.. man to man here but.. i think im doing soemthing wrong. i mean.. im falling for her yah but..

Owen: but?

Duncan: every other girl ive used to like were not like Courtney at all. once i flirt, usually chicks are all over me but either shes in big denial or.. she doesnt likeme? Look tubby.. you tell anyone i told you this and ill make sure you never--

Owen: its cool. i mean, everyones got to have a nice side once in awhile.. no offense

Duncan: none taken

Owen: look. everyone knows she totally digs you. c'mon! self confidence! wheres the Duncan we all know and fear? GRR!

Duncan: your right! thanks man

Owen: heh.. so she kissed you eh?

* * *

Izzy: oh look Courtney! its a little chipmunk! awwe he reminds me of Owen.. all chubby and cute..

Courtney: ugh. it amazes me how you can even stand him.

Izzy: ahaha.. wait. excuse me? at lest MY boyfriend isnt a criminal with weird hair or anything

Courtney: he is NOT my boyrfriend! -attacks-

Izzy: ahem. you are sooo lucky that my license to kill is currently expired.

Courtney: well I was an expereinces CIT! I can outsmart your insane brain any day!

Izzy: whateverrr -talk to the hand thing-

-- moments later--

Courtney: -sigh- look Izzy im really sorry. its just that i have so much on my mond right now

Izzy: awwe! its okay. you can tell me you know. i have tons of secrets of the forest in my head as it is!

Courtney: okay.. well its just that i think its so unfair that you and Owen can be so happy together even though you guys are so different

Izzy: like.. you and Duncan?

Izzy takes a seat next to Courtney on a rock and takes her hand. her green eyes burning with sincere thoughts. Izzy was being normal.. for once

Courtney: yah i guess like me and Duncan -blushes- but at least you and Owen have SOME things in common.. like you both are so positive all the time

Izzy: hold your horses just for a second here. who says you have to have stuff in common with someone to like them? I mean.. whatever happened to "opposites attract"?

Courtney: well.. you need to have some things in common to connect dont you? Duncan is a criminal jerk and im an orderly, educated young woman!

Izzy: uh huh.. im not so great with this relationship mushy stuff but.. thats just who you two are on the outside. haha no offense or anything but.. you both are really determined and controlling.

Courtney normally would have objected but she knew that Izzy was right.

Courtney: you may be kind of insane but your a great listener.

Izzy: awwe shucks. i guess! it runs in the family or something

Izzy and Courtney hug--


	7. cuirousity

Bridgette: Trent! OVER HERE!

Trent: oh hey Bridgette. Arent you supposed to be with Geoff right now?

Bridgette: thats what i thought too but you know Geoff... he went out looking for some food and got lost i think. i was looking for him just now.

Trent: speaking of which.. Gwen has been gone for a couple of hours now..

Bridgette: -sigh- we better go look for them before Gwen's karma or Geoff's stupidity gets them eaten by bears.

They both laugh

Bridgette: wait.. we should eat first. here -hands him a protein bar-

After they finish eating..

Bridgette: what were you playing earlier?

Trent: dont tell anyone but it was a song for Gwen

Bridgette: surprise surprise.

Trent: haha yah.. she just really means a lot to me.

Bridgette: i know what you mean. Shes like my best friend here

Trent: then we'd better go find her then

* * *

Gwen: -sigh- got any food?

Geoff:oh yah! i found these berrieson my way but i kinda got lost..

they eat and after awhile..

Geoff: you know Trent really likes you. the dudes got some serious heart.

Gwen: i know.. and i really like him too. Hows Bridgette doing? i kinda miss her.

Geoff: oh shes doing awesome! i think.. she totally makes my life here.

Gwen: i know she does. Leshawna and i have been watching you try to get her attention for the past 4 weeks now.

Geoff: shes nice, she surfboards and shes hot. what more could a guy ask for?

Gwen: oh i dunno.. maybe a way out of the woods?

* * *

Izzy and Courtney enter carrying more food than they had before

Owen: GREAT MOTHER OF ZEUS! FOOD!

Duncan: what took you so long princess?

Courtney: i was umm.. bonding with Izzy.

Duncan: really now? and what were you two talking about? normal chick stuff?

Courtney: why do you care?

Izzy: we were talking about you actually!

Courtney glares at Izzy

Izzy: ahaha.. oops?

Owen: who cares?! WE HAVE FOOD!

Duncan: i care. so Izzy.. did Courtney tell you how incredibley hot she thinks i am.. or how she made out with me last night?

Courtey: dont say anything Izzy..

Izzy: hehe.. well actually Duncan.. no she didnt. but she DID say something else.

Duncan becomes too curous for his own good.

Duncan: -to himself- i need to get some alone time with crazy girl.. she probably knows more than i think.


	8. damn rattlesnake

After Courtney and Izzy had returned, Duncan was being more perverted than he usually was. Duncan slides his hands up Courtney's legs and onto her ass.

Courtney: stop it before i seriously hurt you!

Duncan: haha. like a weak princess like yourself could ever hurt me

Duncan continues to touch her wasit and brings her closer to him

Duncan: -to himself- thats right.. get angry.. a little more..

Courtney: STOP!

Duncan: not a chance

he takes her face and plants a good hard kiss on her.. sliding his hands up her shirt. Courtney stunned, kisses him back but quicikly snaps out of it and kicks him as hard as she can in his.. private spot ;)

Duncan: dammit!

she walks away, annoyed and Duncan winks at Owen

Owen: oh.. thats my cue! i mean.. Hello.courtney.would.you.like.a.fellow.camper.like.me.to.listen.to.how.much.of.a.jerk.Duncan.is? -bad acting-

Duncan: yes FINALLY! i thought shed never leave. now to commense phase B..YO IZZY!

Izzy pops out of the trees, swinging from a wine

Izzy: wheres Courtney and Owen?

Duncan: uhh.. Courtney is.. getting water.. and Owen is.. taking a dump

Izzy: haha oh okay then.. -walks away-

Duncan: no wait! i need to ask you something first

Izzy: -rolls eyes- okay fine but make it fast. i have a family of monkies to get to in 5 minutes..annual flee picking you know?

Duncan makes a disgusted face.

Duncan: ..riight.. look you and i are automatically friends right? i mean.. were both running from the cops and all..

Izzy: okay..

Duncan: sooo.. what did Courtney say earlier?

Izzy: hahahahah! look. i cant tell you. chick bonding is some crazy stuff.

Duncan: -sigh- i see.. i didnt want it to come to this but.. -takes out a picture of her in her underwear on Owen-

Izzy: -GASP!- you wouldnt.. -glares-

Duncan: I would..

Izzy: FINE! but dont tell her i told you. she can be scarier than a wild boar when shes angry -makes a growling face-

Duncan:deal. now what did she say?

Izzy: ...she said that shes jealous of me and Owen because were really different but we get along great and we love eachother and everything.

Duncan: so.. wait what?! she DOES have feelings for me then? -smirks-

Izzy: well.. DUH! ahaha! look. i reaaalllyyy got to go. my aunts a moneky with a bad temper -swings off-

Duncan: hmmm.. how am i going to make it work with princess?!

* * *

Trennt: uhh.. what rhymes with love?

Bridgette: haha umm.. dove, shove.. uhh..

Trent: -sigh- this song is getting no where.. OUCH! MOTHERING !

Brdgette: WHAT!?

Trent: a rattlesnake just bitme in the ass!

Bridgette: was it purple?

Trent: i feel kinda.. strange.

Bridgette: oh no! it was poisonous?! is okay.. chill Bridgette. i can do this.. I KNOW FIRST AID!

Trent: dude! it burns! hurry!

* * *

--OUCH!!--

Gwen: Geoff did you hear that?!

Geoff: it sounded like.. Trent dude!

Gwen: it came from over there!

the two make a run for it into a clearing in the woods where they hear Trent screaming.

Bridgette: I need to coat my mouth with oil or wax and suck out the venom. where did you say you got bitten again?

Trent: ..my butt.

Bridgette: -slaps forhead- oh no. okay its fine. hand meyour hair wax -coats mouth- im going in!

Bridgette quickly places her mouth on Trent's butt sucking the venom out urgently but just then..

Gwen: TRENT! ARE YOU OKA--

Geoff: ..bridge!?

Bridgette: -spits- look! this isnt what it looks like!

Gwen: -tearing up- you.. you.. backstabbing jerks!

Geoff: im wth Gwen on this one.. -looks sad and follows Gwen-

Trent: no Gwen! WAIT!


	9. sharing body heat

NIGHTIME FALLS

Courtney was still a little shocked about Duncan kissing her like that but the four of them sit around a campfire

Izzy: im not huingry anymore.. fleas can be REALLY filling..Courtney: did she just say fleas?

Izzy: -yawns- long story. okay well im gonna hit the sack. what about you Owen pooky dear?

Duncan: -snickers- pooky?

Owen: well.. ya im gonna go to bed too

Courtney: wait! i mean.. maybe we should change it up a bit. I'll sleep with Izzy tonight..? female bonding?

Duncan: haha fat chance princess. youve had your chick bonding time today already. and besides.. two dudes in one tent? not a good situation

Courtney: fine then Mr. know it all. sleep with Izzy then!

Izzy: aha no way. i have to sleep with pooky!

Duncan: face it.. your stuck with me whether you like it or not. and we all know that you like it so sit your uptight butt down

Courtne: ugh. okay then. good night Owen.. Izzy -death glare-

Owen walks into the tent but winks at Duncan first mouthing "good luck"

* * *

Gwen: -sobs- i thought you said that Trent really likes me!

Geoff: he does! well.. did? look bra im just as confused as you are. i thought Bridge and i were tight!

Trent and Bridgette suddenly run into the beach spot where Gwen and Geoff were sitting. the four glare at eachother.

Gwen: go away.

Geoff: yah! Gwen and i were here first!

Trent: look.. it wasnt like that at all!

Bridgette: please! listen to us! Trent got bitten by --

Geoff: save it dude.

They each take a spot on the warm sand very far from eachother.

* * *

Duncan: sooo..

Courtney: what do you want now?

Duncan: cant i even talk to my favourite girl?

Courtney: why are you doing this?!

Duncan: what?

Courtney: pretending you actually like me! im mean to you.. im not even attractive and im like your complete opposite! so why do you do it? you should be hitting on girls that are more like you.. like heather!

Duncan: -sigh and takes a seat next to her- look princess.. you couldnt even be mean if you tried. not attractive?! your like the hottest girl here at camp.. even better than Heather. and i need someone like you to make me a better person..

Courtney: 0.0 but..

Duncan: no buts. you know.. your the only girl who has EVER back talked me before and as weird and soft as it may seem.. i kinda dig that.

Courtney takes it all in and looks at him in the eyes. He puts a strong arm over her shoulder.

Courtney: you wanna know something? the day after Chris made us to that retarded cooking challenge.. i got Gwen to give me the piercing.

Duncan: -smirks- oh really? and why has the princess suddenly stepped over to the dark side?

Courtney: because.. because i knew that you and i were to different to work together.. so that i could have something on me as a remainder of you when i get voted off.

Duncan: hmm. now _you _wanna know something?

Courtney: sure..

Duncan: ever sice the phobia factor day ive been listening to Celine Dion withought killing someone.

Courtney:so Chris' ways actually.. helped you?

Duncan: hell no. but you held my hand remember? -grins-

Courtney: -blushes-

* * *

Izzy: Owen move over! i cant see what theyre doing! or saying!

Owen: hehe sorry.. but i cant move! im stuck!

Izzy: well.. what are they doing?

Owen: i dunno.. but i think Courtney just blushed!

* * *

Duncan: so do you think we can make something work?

Courtney: i was a CIT once remember? i can make ANYTHING work -smiles-

before she knew it, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and he had placed his hands on her wasit. she could feel his tongue ring press lightly against her teeth and lower lip and she smiled. she could feel Duncan smirking too. This time though, when Duncan tried to touch her body, she didnt refuse but let him explore.. she was doing a little exploring herself anyways. this is what she had always wanted for so long. she pushed him down until they were making out half naked on the floor.. her silverheart belly ring rubbing against his bare torso. then he was on top, rubbing her waist gently enough for it to cause great sensation. Courtney was a lot more fragile then most girls he knew..

Izzy: awwe. wait. SHIELD YOUR EYES OWEN!

Owen: great job Izzy.. you blew our cover!

But Duncan and Courtney ignored them. nothing else mattered to them right now but thr thought of craving and pleasure


	10. a happy ending after all

* * *

Chris: as you all remember.. we sent 4 couples into the woods to see how things went. will they return more.. cooperative?

--Flashback--

Courtney: DUNCAN I HATE YOU!

--

Chris: hated?

--

Gwen and Trent are staring at eachother omantically

--

Chris: or maybe even.. the same? well.. todays day 4 and were about to send chef into the woods.. to bring back our campers and see the progress

Lindsay: whos Chef again?

Chris: uhh..

Chef steps into the wrecked helicopter

Chef: man i am NOT payed enough for this crap..

* * *

Courtney: good morning Duncan.

Duncan: morning Princess -smirks-

CHEF ENTERS

Chef: HEY LOVEBIRDS! QUIT YO YAPPIN AND GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE NOW!

Owen: is that.. God?!

Duncan: no you big dolt.. its chef. the challenge must be over by now.

* * *

Geoff: yo dudes. i know we hate you and all.. but you got any food?

Bridgette: Geoff.. you have to believe me. Trent got bitten by a snake and i had to suck the venom out! it was for Trent's own good! he would have died!

Geoff: uhhh

Gwen: nuh uh. unless you have some disgusting proof.. we arent talking to you. ever.

Trent: BUT GWEN LOOK! -pulls down pants-

Gwen: 0.0 oh.. wow. you were telling the truth?

Trent: painfully.. yes! Gwen i realy love you! i would never cheat on you! here ill show you. -takes out guitar and plays his song-

Gwen: im.. really sorry Trent. but you would be freaked out too if you saw your crush being.. bum sucked.

Geoff: so Bridge.. you really dont have feelings for Trent?

Bridgette: no way Geoff! -smiles-

the four embrace.

CHEF ENTERS AGAIN

Chef: AWWE LOOK. HUGS AND KISSES. TOO BAD NO ONE CARES! UP! THE FOUR OF YOU NOW!

* * *

Chris: campers! look! the helicopter!

The helicopter, being in that bad of a condition, makes a crash landing. Owen and Izzy jump out kissing the ground. Duncan has Courtney by her wasit and stepps on Owen as a step. Trent and Gwen are holding hands and Bridgette and Geoff are making out inside the helicopter.

Heather: awe look. everyones even CLOSER than they were before. this is all very great but.. -points at Owne and Izzy- THOSE two are back.

Lindsay: i missed you guys! who are you..again?

Leshawna: yo Chris. do we get to see some secret footage or what?

Chris: well... DUH! but first..-walks over to Courtney- what do you have to say about this challenge?

Duncan steps in suddenly and punches chris in the face

Duncan: IT WAS AWESOME! but do it again and ill have to kill you.

Chris: no.. problems dude.. -faints-


End file.
